Entrenado a mi enemiga
by Aylen-Eirin
Summary: Shaoran es un joven tranquilo y serio que tiene la mision de entrenar a una joven. Pero ... quien dice que va a ser facil con sakura como aprendiz.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a las fabulosas Clamp!!

_Entrenando a mí enemiga_

Capitulo 1

Yo siempre me considere una buena persona, admito que no como otros jóvenes de 18 años, pero siempre pongo mi mayor esfuerzo en la escuela tanto en la normal como cuando practico magia. Siempre me porte bien con mis hermanas y con mi insoportable prima y su tonto- Xiao laaaaaaaaaang- huy que molesta, pero igual la quiero. Siempre hice caso a lo que mi madre dice pues su palabra para mi es ley. Pero… que hice para merecer esto. Exactamente hace diez minutos salí de la oficina de mi madre entregando mi primara misión…

---Flashback---

Estaba practicando con mi espada cuando…

-joven Xiao Lang, su madre lo espera en su oficina- dijo mi fiel mayordomo el cuando yo era niño era mi figura paterna, puesto que mi padre murió cuando era bebe.

-gracias Wei- dije sonriendo. Hizo una inclinación y se marcho. Tome una toalla para secarme el sudor del entrenamiento, arregle mi ropa y salí al pasillo de mi mansión-casa.

Llegue a una puerta de madera tallada. Y di un suave golpe la puerta mientras pensaba que querrá mi madre. Un adelante se escucho del otro lado y deslice la puerta y cerrándola detrás mío.

-me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo madre- dije yo en tono serio.

-así es Xiao Lang- hizo una pausa y siguió- hoy te daré tu primera misión-

-¿Cuál es? – dije yo emocionado eso significaba que luego seria líder del clan.

-en Japón se encuentra una muchacha con un potencial mágico muy alto casi tu mismo nivel Xiao Lang-

-y … ¿eso que tiene que ver con la misión?- dije yo confundido.

-esta muchacha no tiene idea de toda la magia que posee, es por eso que tu tienes que enseñarle como utilizarla para el bien, Xiao Lang y siendo tu su maestro espero que luego esta joven sea una de las hechiceras mas poderosas ¿entendido?-

- Si madre- dije yo no podía contradecirla hacer eso era equivalente a un suicidio.

-puedes retirarte- dijo con ese tono frío que utiliza con todos.

---Fin del Flashback---

Y ahora que are, debería estar emocionado por tratarse de mi primer misión pero nadie puede estar emocionado por entrenar a una mocosa o si?. Me tire en mi cama, era temprano pero no tenia ganas de comer .entonces escuchos uno suaves golpes en mi puerta.

-Adelante- digo yo de mala gana.

-amo Xiao Lang, la señora Ieran me dijo que le traiga este sobre- me dice sonriendo.

-muchas gracias Wei – digo sonriendo.

-con su permiso me retiro- dijo cerrando la puerta.

Abrí el sobre para ver de que se trataba, y decia:

Nombre: Sakura Kinomoto

Edad: 18 años

Nacionalidad: Japón

Hora de llegada a Hong Kong: 6 de la mañana.

6 DE LA MAÑANA ¡!!????? QUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO VIAJA A ESA HORA.

Bien esa niña ya tiene todo mi odio, tendré que levantarme a las 5. no es que sea de esas personas que duermen todo el día pero podría dormir unas 4 horas mas-suspire- bien tendré que ir por ella. Deje el sobre en mi mesita de noche y me dispuse a dormir ya que cierta niña ara que me levante a las 5 de la mañana.

Me dormí… sin saber que mañana conocería al diablo reencarnado en mujer.

Notas de la Autora:

Hola espero que les guste mi historia! Es la primera que hago así tenga consideración. Dejen reviews por fis. Bien no se cuando podré actualizar porque mañana salgo de viaje a Hong Kong. Tratare de que sea lo mas pronto posible.

Sayonara!!

Aylen.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenece, les pertenece a las fabulosas Clamp!!

_Entrenando a mí enemiga_

Capitulo 2: Tu llegada a mi vida.

_**(Sakura)**_

¿En donde estoy?, esa era la pregunta que me atormentaba. Me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño solo era oscuridad y niebla. Empecé a caminar a ver si podía encontrar algo o a alguien, me detuve y con todas mis fuerzas grite.

-"Hay alguien aquí"- grite desesperada, con la falsa ilusión de que alguien me contestaría.

Empecé a ver a mí alrededor y me sorprendí al ver como el escenario comenzó a cambiar, ahora me encontraba en una… ¿mansión? Me alegre al ver a 2 personas acercándose cuando estuvieron cerca comencé hablar…

-"Hola, soy Sakura Kinomoto, podría decirme en donde est…"- no pude continuar esas dos personas acababan de traspasarme como si fuera un fantasma.-"Esto no es normal."- murmure.

Me dispuse a seguirlos, hablaban algo sobre clanes y guerras, me estaba aburriendo de escucharlos hasta que vi como entraban por una puerta. La curiosidad me estaba matando así que entre junto con ellos, pase mi vista por todo el lugar era un salón de reuniones o algo así pero me detuve al verme a mi misma sentada en una silla, me acerque a pasos pausados, cuando me encontraba junto a mi, me vi si era yo pero ¿como?

Me notaba preocupada y luego como sucedió antes el escenario volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaba frente a una puerta, la abrí lentamente y pose mi vista en las personas que se encontraban adentro una era yo y otra era un hombre yo estaba llorando y gritado como histérica y el hombre no podía verlo ya que esta de espaldas mi y el estaba en silencio me dispuse a escuchar la conversación…

-"Como puedes pensar eso"- grite yo bueno no yo si no el "yo" de mis sueños-"No fue mi decisión comprometerme"-ahora el yo de mis sueño suavizo su voz-"Te odio Sh… L..."- ahí que no pude escuchar el nombre de la persona y que es ese sonido molesto proteste aun viéndome a mi misma y a ese hombre discutir.

Bip…bip…bip

-"SAKURAAA"-

-"AAAAAAAA"-grite asusta viendo a mi hermano al lado de mi cama.

-"Levántate…monstruo "-dijo Touya sonriendo

-"Ya te dije que no soy un mo…"- no me dejo terminar

-"si como sea, si no te apuras perderás el vuelo…Sakura- Asentí con la cabeza y me metí rápido en la bañera.

En 10 minutos ya estaba lista y solo faltaba mi ropa opte por ponerme una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y un jeans tipo pescador que llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas.

Desayune y me despedí de mi papá y mi hermano en la puerta de la casa ya que ninguno podía llevarme hasta el aeropuerto. Me marche en un taxi que había llamado por teléfono lo ultimo que escuche de mi hermano fue…

-"Recuerda mi recomendaciones"- me salio una gotita en la nuca y reí divertida por la "recomendaciones" de mi hermano. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, pague al chofer y me baje con mi maleta.

-"Hong Kong…"- murmure antes de adentrarme en el aeropuerto.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Ya estaba aburrido y eso que no paso ni media hora tenia ganas de levantarme y decirle a Eriol que el se quedara a esperar a Kinomoto y que yo lo esperaba en casa, pero no podía era mal educación y dejar mal a mi madre. Como si alguien me escuchara…

-"Vuelo de Japón con destino a Hong Kong, aterrizando por la puerta A3"-suspire era hora, abrí lentamente mis ojos y encontré a un Eriol muy pensativo, que raro él jamás se ponía pensativo.

-"Eriol, el vuelo de Kinomoto ya aterrizo"- dije yo.

-"mmm........."-dijo él, maldije por lo bajo en primer lugar que hacia él en el aeropuerto y en segundo porque andaba pensativo eso significaba una cosa: que el sabia algo que yo no, y eso me irritaba,

-"Eriol acaba de llamar mi madre para decirme que unos extraterrestres acaban de aterrizar en nuestro techo"- Dije con seriedad.

-"Si extraterrestres"-Dijo Eriol, 5segundos mas tarde, levanto su mirada hacia mi con el seño fruncido y empecé a reírme no todos los días dejo como tonto a Eriol Hiragizawa.

-"Ja-ja, muy chistoso"-me dijo sarcástico

.

-"¿Por qué andas tan pensativo?"-Pregunte con curiosidad.

-"Estuve buscando en la biblioteca y en los archivos del concilio sobre la señorita Kinomoto."-Dijo.

-"¿Y que encontraste?"- Pregunte y él me miro serio.

-"Bueno… de la familia del padre no se sabe nada solo se sabe que Fujitaka Kinomoto fue adoptado a los 20 años por una familia de ancianos, de la familia por parte de su madre no figura nada solo ella se caso a los 16 años con el señor Kinomoto y de su hermano Touya solo se sabe que tiene magia espiritual"-finalizó Eriol.

-"Y ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?"-Pregunte.

-"No te diste cuenta, los Kinomoto son una familia normal sin embargo, esa muchacha Kinomoto tiene magia sorprendente y su hermano se puede comparar con los más poderosos médium de oriente"- su rostro se relajo un poco y me miro de nuevo-"¿De donde heredaron toda esa magia?-Dijo poniéndose un dedo en el mentón dándose un toque pensativo.

-"No lo se, luego averiguare"-Dije cerrando mis ojos lentamente.

_**(Sakura)**_

En estos momentos quisiera ser un poquito más inteligente y le hubiera pedido a Ieran Li una foto de su hijo, pero tengo que ser torpe. Bufe, no era justo estaba perdida en un aeropuerto de China, mi día no podía estar mejor volteaba, giraba, caminaba y nada no encontraba a nadie.

-"Disculpe…"- sentí que alguien hablaba detrás de mi en ¿japonés?

-¿uhm?- volteándome y frente a mi se encontraba un muchacho de buen porte un poco mas alto que yo de cabello azulado, una mirada profunda y enigmática detrás de unas gafas.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- pregunto y yo no sabia si contestar o no.

-"etto… me llamo Sakura Kinomoto"- dije, el me sonrió

-"Yo soy Eriol Hiraguizawa, bueno vamos"- dijo empezando a caminar.

-"Espere, yo e-estoy buscando a Shaoran Li"-dije media confundida y mas cuando Eriol empezó a reír.

"- Si Shaoran esta por allí"- Dijo señalando hacia los asiento y ahí estaba el chico mas guapo creo que del mundo bueno estaba exagerando pero soy una chica y tengo ojos.

_Bueno linda, pues controla tus ojos ya que ese chico es tu profesor._

Si mi conciencia tenía razón.

_Siempre la tengo…_

Cállate y déjame en paz.

-"¿Vamos?"- Dijo Eriol sacándome de la batalla con mi conciencia

-"Si"-ahí no estábamos llegando a los asientos y me sentía nerviosa.

Cuando estuve frente a el dije.

-"Hola, soy Sakura Ki…"-

-"Kinomoto, si eso ya lo se"- dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente-"Soy Shaoran Li"- fruncí el seño quien se creía para no dejarme presentar, estaba tan enojada que la botella de agua que tenia Li empezó a moverse y tuve que tranquilizarme ellos me miraban sorprendidos.

-"Lo siento, puedo manejar el agua y cuando me enojo sale de mi control"-

-"Ya veo, vamos "- dijo Li

-"Vamos Sakura "-Asentí y Eriol tomo mi maleta.

-"Oye Shaoran que te parece si llevamos a Sakura a desayunar "-Dijo Eriol, Li solo asintió

10 minutos después, ya estábamos en el auto de Li, el conducía, Eriol en el asiento de copiloto y yo en el asiento de atrás con mi maleta. En ese momento un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo eso era…

-"Magia espiritual, pero esta es muy extraña"- murmure

-"Así es, alguien esta practicando magia prohibida"- Dijo Eriol

-"¿Magia prohibida? ¿Qué es eso?"- pregunte confundida

-"Es cuando se mezcla magia espiritual con magia pura"- dijo Li-" Y los que la practican reciben un castigo"-

-"¿Y que haremos? "- Pregunte yo

-"Seguirlo"- Fue lo que dijo Li mientras estacionaba el auto.

-"Tu"- dijo Li señalándome-"Quédate aquí"- quien se cree para estar dándome ordenes.

_Tu profesor, cariño, pero no te dejes vencer._

Si haré lo que mi conciencia dijo a veces dice cosas coherentes.

_Gracias por el cumplido…_

-"Y que se supone que haga…"- dije, yo quiero ir y el no me lo va a impedir- "sentarme y tejer "-dije con algo de burla que al parecer molesto a Li ya que decía maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

_-_No me haré responsable de lo que te pase- Me dijo Li

-Pues por mi bien- Dije antes de salir corriendo por donde se sentía esa presencia extraña en unos minutos ya Eriol y Li estaban a mi ritmo.

Entramos a un lugar parecido a un parque pero no había nadie. Ya no corríamos y ahora caminábamos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-Pregunte

-Estamos en Star Street *, es un lugar turístico, pero ahora esta cerrado.

Eso explica la falta de gente, empezamos avanzar hasta toparnos con un hombre dado vuelta.

-¿Quién eres?- grito Li

-Oh… miren quien esta aquí, Li y Hiraguizawa – dijo el hombre

-Estas practicando magia prohibida- dije yo y El hombre se dio vuelta y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente -Kasanagi…-murmure

- ¿Sakura? Vaya no esperaba verte en Hong Kong-dijo

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lanzo un rayo que golpeó mi vientre con ferocidad. Haciendo que me quede sentada en el piso y vi como mi camisa blanca se llenaba de un color carmesí después de eso no vi ni escuche nada estaba centrada en mi dolor. Al cabo de calculo 10 minutos levante mi vista y mi rostro se lleno de pánico al ver como Eriol estaba en casi la misma situación que yo y Li estaba peleando solo. Como pude llegue hasta Li y me puse frente a el y con un movimiento de manos se creo una barrera frente a nosotros de color rosa. Ya mi cuerpo no me respondía y cada vez palidecía más. Lo último que vi fue mucha niebla y Kasanagi ya no estaba.

_**(Shaoran)**_

Me encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de ella, ella estaba inconciente en una cama con un camisón y ya las heridas que tenia estaban curadas, pero varias preguntas me atormentaban ¿Ella conocía a Kasanagi? ¿Cómo pudo hacer esa clase de escudo? ¿Por qué me salvo la vida? Y la más importante ¿Por qué demonios Eriol tardaba tanto en hablar con los médicos del clan? Como si Eriol me hubiera leído la mente ingreso a la habitación donde estabamos Sakura y yo.

-¿Despertó?- pregunto Eriol. Negué con la cabeza

-Los médicos dijeron que su cuerpo sufrió un colapso por liberar tanta magia de golpe-

- Ya veo, y ¿Cómo esta tu?- pregunte a Eriol.

- Bien en una pieza para mi suerte –Dijo sonriente.

-Y para mi desgracia- murmure y el me envió una mirada asesina.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a dormir –Dijo Eriol, yo asentí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación e inútilmente intente dormir pero la culpa de que ella salio lastimada me carcomía por dentro y yo que la había tratado tan mal. Luego poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando y así el sueño se apodero de mí.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola volví!! Y no no estaba muerta estaba atrapada en Hong Kong jaja no me dejaban volver a mi casa porque no tenia un papel pero en fin después de 20 día con papeleos que bueno yo no hice pero realizo mi padre e podido volver. Bueno veamos que es es el sueño que tiene Sakura en el principio será una ¿premonición? No lo sabemos si sigue leyendo se enteraran y que mal trato shaoran a sakura en un principio y ella que le salva la vida y ahora el vive con remordimientos jajaja soy mala!! Y como conoce sakura a Kasanagi paciencia se sabrá en algún capitulo futuro.

*Star Street: es un lugar turístico de Hong Kong donde los actores famosos de china van y marcan sus manos en el piso firman y ponen una estrella con su nombre es muy lindo lugar y desde ese lugar se puede ver la ciudad de frente si muy linda la vista.

Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Así se me olvidaba si tienen quejas, o felicitaciones escriban a mi correo : 

Y agradesco a los que me dejaron un Review sigan mandando asi sigo escribiendo ¡!

Ahora sii Sayonara Matta ne ¡!

**Avance del próximo capitulo:**

Sakura se despierta del desmayo. Shaoran hablara con su madre, Eriol tiene una propuesta para nuestros protagonistas y quien es esa chica que anda persiguiendo a Sakura para que no se acerque a Shaoran. Y Shaoran realizara un pequeño interrogatorio. Eso y mucho más en nuestro siguiente capitulo.


End file.
